


Amnon the Nameless

by DarkSandwichLord



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Magic, Major Original Character(s), No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Player Characters, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSandwichLord/pseuds/DarkSandwichLord
Summary: Amnon the Nameless was raised to be a demon hunter. His master always told him he wouldn't be allowed to leave until he finished his training. Come with Amnon and read the short blip of his backstory because I'm a lazy writer for my main D&D character.





	Amnon the Nameless

Being raised by a demon hunter was hard, especially for the young excitable Tiefling. His master never named him, referring to him as “number 1.” Number 1” only ever knew the man who raised him as “Master”, not being granted his name. Though, he was happy. There were a lot of books about the surface world. He found the books on animals particularly interesting. There were so many creatures on the surface versus the few cows Master dragged back to the keep from time to time. He wanted to see a bird up close. They were able to fly! What marvelous creatures to be able to fly!

“Number 1, come, it’s time for your training.” The young tielfing shot up excitedly, his small form quickly shooting to his father figure’s side. He never wiped the wide, naïve smile from his lips. His master was a tall human male rather well put together. Master always wore dark clothing, crisp and clean at all hours of the day cycle. “We will test your magic once more.” A feeling of dread washed over the young male. He hated his magic, it hurt. His left hand was charcoaled in color, which Master always assured in his own way that it was completely fine, and burned every time he used any type of magic. 

Master led Number 1 to a wide area, compact but spacious. The ground was made of neatly cut cobblestone. “Try and hit the target as practiced.” Master commanded, glancing at the straw target across the way. The tiefling raised his blackened hand, allowing the buzz of warmth start to build. Number One closed his eyes as the warmth turned to burning, reaching scorching pain. It always hurt when he used magic, but this hurt worse. It made tears spring into his eyes as the yellow orbs cracked open at the sound of his title. “Number One, cease your magic!” The usually joy filled cat like eyes of Number One widened in fear. Large, uncontrolled flames built in his palm, the pain wasn’t stopping. It hurt. He wanted it to stop. Master’s yelling was getting louder, causing his heart to start beating faster. Fear started to grip at every inch of the young boy as it continued to grow. The room started to spin, as he stumbled, losing control.

The large flaming sphere fell directly in front of him. It exploded before Number One could move, knocking him back against the tall, cold stone walls. “NO!” 

  
  


_____

Ringing. 

Number One thought the ringing would stop since he had healed. It was less recurring than it was a few days after the magic surge that almost killed him and Master, but it never stopped. He was starting to be able to move around easier now without his legs trying to give out on him. The dark skin on his hand seemed to have stretched past his wrist mid forearm. It ached more often now, giving Master a second thought on having the young man use his magic. Master told him his magic was unstable, it was rare but never impossible. Number One was instructed to focus his efforts on physical combat. He was taught the ways of using a quarterstaff and became rather skilled with one. The young tielfing doubled his efforts on reading on different types of demons. 

Number One was taught since he was a baby that purging the world of demonic forces was his driving force in life, his  _ purpose.  _ He always obeyed Master and trusted every word that came from the imposing human’s mouth. Master always assigned him readings to educate Number One on the many species and the dangers of each demon. Number One was a quick study, being able to read through the many passages he was assigned and more within the time limits he was given. He was a star student, living to serve his Master. 

Number One spent the first 18 years of his life preparing for this day. He was finally being sent to the surface world to track down demons and put them out of their misery. He was finally being sent to do what he’d been trained to do! He was excited to finally get to see all the creatures he’d read so much about. He was particularly interested in the creatures known as parrots. They were birds. That talked! How magnificent was that! They were also all colors of the rainbow that Number One had never experienced except the dull, faded colors of fabric that Master brought home. 

“Are you prepared?” Master spoke to the young tielfing who was meditating near the scorch mark made many years before. Number One looked up quietly, nodding. He had to contain his smile, trying to look serious. He nodded excitedly, raising to his feet. His master handed him multiple pouches, explaining the elixirs and vials in each. Following those were his dark colored wool jacket. “You will do well, keep in mind to keep your magic in check. Your magic isn’t something that is easily controlled Number 1.” The tiefling nodded as he strapped the last of the pouches onto his person. “Go in peace.”

Number one finally took his first steps out of the keep in his life. There was a long, wide pathway with a slow incline upwards, leading the tielfing to the surface. It was dim, but that never affected the spry young man, his eyes were use to the dark. The torches that lined the tunnel seemed to get brighter the longer Number One walked. Excitement built in his chest the further away he got from his master. He finally reached the end of the tunnel, large stone doors stood before him, encrypted with stories of ancient demons and their downfalls. Number one placed his darkened hand on the door and pushed, allowing sunlight to filter in through the now opened door.

His golden orbs darted around as he stepped into the snow blanketed world. The large doors shut slowly behind him as he stepped into the snow. His bare feet were chilled to the bone as he gently took the first few steps into the snow. His tail flicked in thought as he stared at his feet, moving his toes slowly. It’s foreign, new, and cold. He loved it.

A small giggle built in his chest as he started to spin around, kicking the white frozen blanket up in plumes.The cold flakes landed on the male’s soft skin as he spun happily. Even with the world covered in white, the colors that surrounded the boy were more vibrant than he could have ever hoped. It was peaceful on the surface world. There was so much going on. So many  _ smells _ ! After a few minutes of gawking Number One pulled his map from his bag and started off towards the closest town.

________

Number One hadn’t found the outside world particularly welcoming. They were never receptive to a young tiefling demon hunter. All of them except one particularly anti-social human. He was kind enough for the naïve tielfing. They met a wise old fortune telling witch who dubbed the small tielfing “Amnon the Nameless”. From that point on, Number One became Amnon. Amnon was living life to the fullest with a friend by his side until the said friend decided to side with a demon’s temptation. Haiden tried to kill Amnon, leading to the tielfing to burn him along with the demon.

Betrayal hurt, Amnon’s head was spinning, why did his hand hurt? Why did he feel like this? For the first time in his life he couldn’t find any sign of joy in himself. The demon mentioned something about his parents? Was he supposed to hear ringing in his ears again? Why was the demon talking about a curse? Who was he? 

The world slowly tilted, no, that wasn’t right… Amnon hit the ground harshly as he collapsed in the snow. It had been years. How old was he really? 25 now? Who was his real parents, surely they wouldn’t have just gave him up, right? That’s not something parents would do. Who was his Master? Why was he raised to be a demon hunter? There were so many questions that weren’t answered. Amnon needed answers. He needed to know where he came from and why he was cursed. The name “Ethereal” rung in his head as he repeated it. The name of the demon that had left it’s eternal mark on him. 

Weeks of travel brought Amnon back to where he started, but in a much different state. Almost six years had passed since he had left. A lot can change in six years, such as betrayal and multiple years of mistrust from everyone surrounding him. Multiple years of abuse and battling against demons left Amnon unable to smile. He was breathless, relying heavily on a fallen tree branch he’d found on the hike. He hadn’t properly rested since the incident. His dreams were full of a blue tielfing woman, calling his name sweetly, only for her to be slaughtered by his old master. 

His breaths left him in quick plumes that the cold air froze as it left his mouth. He pushed the large doors opened, leaving his bloody hand print on the unscathed gray stone. As Amnon walked past, each torch distinguished it’s self in his wake. His magic was coming off in waves, alerting his old master who was coming. The human man had created a monster, and he was going to answer every question Amnon had whether it was a choice or he had to force. 

“Number One, welcome back, I don’t remember telling you to return-” The human man’s tone was scolding as if Amnon was still a simple boy. Master turned and faced the tiefling who was injured, leaning against the fallen branch. His bright red robes were ripped and tattered from the many fights Amnon had gotten in making his way here. His dominant, charcoaled hand held his right side, blood still pouring from the open wound. Those golden orbs that his master was so accustomed to were no longer filled with wonder but rage and pain. Amnon had a large gash on his cheek that was uncleaned, still bleeding. “My god boy why have you let yourself get to this point?” The human moved to touch the tiefling, only for him to flinch away.

“Don’t touch me.” His voice was low, unable to be heard by his father figure.

“Excuse me? Speak up boy-”

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Amnon’s voice was filled with hate as his eyes snapped to meet his superiors for the first time. He was always a timid and obedient child, but after everything he had no obedient bone in his body. He would do things his way. “Who is Ethereal?” He leveled his gaze. 

“Where did you hear that name-” Amnon walked to the human, abandoning his support branch, his mind didn’t process his pain as he moved his hand, tearing the glove free. The human backed up, not wanting the angry tielfing to close the gap. He hit the table. “Number One-”

“Amnon. My name is Amnon.” The purple haired male corrected, throwing the chair to the side his master placed between them to slow his imposing strides forward. The taller male’s eyes widened at the sound of his true name. He stuttered for the first time in Amnon’s memory.

“H-how-” Amnon smirked, it was a look that chilled the human. This was a different person than the young simple child he raised. He was supposed to be able to be controlled. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” The tielfing warned, finally closing the distance, clutching his master’s collar with his blood soaked hand. Amnon pulled the human down towards his level, a cruel snarl replacing the smirk. “What’s the matter, are you afraid? You made me this.” He reminded, eyes narrowing dangerous. 

“Amnon, listen-” The human flinched as he felt a sharp blade tip press against his stomach. He had never had such a heated gaze send shivers down his spine. He could still remember the first time he’d allowed Amnon to stay up past his curfew, he was a cute child. Those thoughts did nothing to help his current situation he was in. That cute child was now a very capable man. “My name is Francis, I took you from your parents when you were a baby. Ah-” Francis gasped as the knife pressed harder against his stomach. His eyes darted about before Amnon pulled him closer. 

“The truth. I can tell when you lie,  _ Francis. _ Cowards are all of the same breed, I suggest you don’t try my patience.” Amnon cautioned, twisting the knife with a simple flick of his wrist. He was breaking skin. “Better talk faster.” 

“You were sickly-” He squealed as the knife started to form a cut. “I’m speaking the truth!” The knife didn’t move. “Your mother made a deal with Ethereal- the demon who cursed you. That’s why you are able to use magic. She was going to sacrifice a brother I believe but he fled-” 

“Brother?” Amnon spoke softly, hesitating for a second. “I want names.” Francis nodded quickly, looking rather uncomfortable as he continued his story.

“Adonis. Your brother’s name is Adonis. Your mother, Athena, was a warlock to Ethereal. Without Adonis she was still desperate to save you, promising you to the creature instead of your brother. Ethereal cursed you, forever leaving it’s mark on you. I took you with me to keep you under close observation as you healed.” Amnon dug the knife deeper into the man. 

“And what aren’t you telling me about my parents?” The tielfing demanded,

“I….” Hesitation. Francis swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. Human were so easy to read. 

“Tell me Francis.” Amnon snapped.

“I killed them. I killed your mother and father. They were irrelevant and working with dem-” The human as cut off as Amnon’s dagger found it’s home in the man’s stomach. The tielfing didn’t stop there as he saw the man’s body lurch slowly, he twisted the dagger. Francis scratched at Amnon’s hands, but the smaller man didn’t flinch. 

“A-Amnon please-” Francis pleaded, trying to push the strong tiefling away.

“Spare you? You deserve to die a much worse death than I'm giving you. You’re such a pathetic human.” Amnon hummed as he released the man. He twisted the dagger further in, pulling up casually. The human begged and sobbed for his life, it was truly sad. Amnon had no sympathy for the man that had raised him. He had tore him away from a life he could have enjoyed. 

Amnon stepped away as he watched Francis crumble to his knees, gasping painfully. The man couldn’t find the strength to fight anymore. He pulled the dagger free, attempting to put pressure on the wound. “Amnon-” The man pleaded as the short tielfing stalked away towards the door, His own blood was still leaving him steadily. He slowly made his way back to the snow blanketed world. It was like many years before, but this time he was filled with a new emotion. It dragged him down, fueled him with a different type of spark. 

The pathway upwards seemed so much longer this time. Amnon was stumbling now, losing his balance easily. His head was swimming, was the world darker now? It shouldn’t be tilting, right? 

Amnon was thankful for fresh air as soon as his blood soaked hand pressed against the cold stone for the last time. His head felt light and deprived of proper oxygen but he knew that wasn’t it. The world was most definitely tilting this time, but he had nothing to lean on. 

Amnon collapsed

  
  


“Hey, you’re not dead are you?” A voice spoke, waking Amnon from the blissful darkness. 

“You poor thing. Carl, get him on your horse. Stop dilly dallying!” A female voice chided, sounding soft. 

“He’s most definitely dead Liz. Look at him, he’s not even moving.” Amnon’s eyes slowly opened as he took in the blonde human man standing over him. He was clad in deep forest greens and browns, wearing a dragon emblem. 

“Shut up you insufferable fool.” Amnon groaned, lapsing back into unconsciousness. 


End file.
